kadelegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Kade
"Never tell yourself that your purpose in this galaxy is to live in this hell because it is so much more, our purpose is to rise up and regain what we once knew." -Drew Kade- Drew Kade was a Human male who spent the first twenty nine years of his life serving the Sith Empire as a Sith assassin during the Great Galactic War fighting against the Republic. As a Kade he and his twin brother, Kyle, where very respected and fame within the empire however outside of the empire the pureblood brothers where considered to most as Sith legends. Born on the icy Sith world of Zoist in 3699 BBY he and Kyle where handed over to the emperor himself As his personal assassin, inheriting a set of god-like force abilities many began to believe the children where Demons or Immortal at the very least. He and his brother where sent into hiding with an old Sith Lord to train in the ways of the Dark Side for the next sixteen years before attending the Sith academy on Zoist. Once his Training was complete Drew was rewarded the title of, "Kleos", the name was only giving to those with the ability to renew the sith order and guide it to new glorious days. Shortly afterwards the famed Darth Marr agreed to continue not only Kleos's train but Katharos's as well, during this time in his life Kleos gained a vast knowledge of war tactics which would allow him to quickly climb up the ranks in the Sith Order. Once leaving Marr's side as his apprentice Kleos and Katharos finally where Ready to fulfill their purpose as serving the emperor as his personal assassin's and pull some of the most dangerous missions in the war. Mostly leading the Imperial army into battle against the Jedi and with their high success rate not only did their fame with in the empire grow but know the republic feared the tide of the Great Galactic War may have just tipped in the empires favor. But Chronological and political info. shortly after the emperor demanded that the brothers travel to Kamino to clone themselves in order to see what possibilities cloning force sensitive being would have on the war the pure blood brothers learned that the clones would only go insane and the sith soldiers would have to kill them in order to stop them from killing everyone in the area. The project was stopped and the pureblood twins spent the next few years fight in different sectors of the galaxy training their own apprentices. Kleos trained a twi'lek Sith known as, Darth Varo, who was completely loyal to the Sith and showed no mercy to the Jedi. Shortly after parting ways with Varo, Kleos trained a Togruta girl known as, Darth Ravenous, who unlike Varo wasn't entirely loyal to emperor and Eventually exposed to her master that she wished to over throw the emperor. Only months after finishing the training of these young sith Kleos finally reunited with his brother Katharos to wage the Battle of Mandolore against a famous jedi master and his forces. half way threw the battle the emperor reassigned Kleos and Katharos to continue their research on the cloning of force sensitive beings this time however he wanted them to make three one of Kleos, one of Katharos, and one with the comibined DNA of the twin purebloods. Two months passed before they finally agreed that the clone with the combined DNA was best suit for combat against a Jedi. By 3670 BBY the brother had made five more clones of the demon they had created And a small army of clones of each of their apprentices and with out any body besides their former apprentices knowing flawlessly plotted the murder of the emperor and the Republic. Before the battle of Balmorra broke out Kleos and Katharos travel to the Mandolore moon known as, Concordia, to strike a deal with the fear Mandolorian terrorist organization known only as, Dark Moon. The negotiation with the organization leader, Xerda Kando, took longer then planned but once the fifth night ended the pureblood twins left knowing that their clone would know have an army to lead while they traveled to Balmorra to join to bloody battle and purposely allow the republic to arrest them. By the time the jedi transport ship with Kleos and Katharos chauned up inside arrived to coruscant the streets where battle grounds where sith troopers distracted the republic military from the coming threat, however the plan didn't exactly go to plan after Kleos and Katharos where place on a team of fugitives that the Republuc was using to stop the threat that where to dangerous for it's own forces. Drew and kyle spent one year working on this team know as the, Black Knights, before their clone now known as, Lord Exelixi, took over Coruscant not only devastating the entire Jedi order but also forcing them to flee their capital planet. However some members of republic weren't lucky enough to escape the danger such as Supreme Chancellor Berooken, Jedi Knight Satele Shan, Nuatolan King Fongg Doo, and the entire 902nd legion of republic soldiers. Together with the Black Knights they had to serving in the sewers to avoid being detected by the imperial patrols that covered the entire Galactic city. Drew moaned the betrayal of his brother and became hell-bent on protecting everyone from the blood thirsty exelixi who know ruled Coruscant. Threw out the year drew formed a close friendship with Satele Shan who seemed to be only person who he could trust, around the end of the ninth month these republic forces where trapped in hell Drew sacrificed himself after they successfully hi-jacked two imperial V-6 hover trains full of food, water, weaponry, and ammunition. During his public execution Kyle who had betray the republic and became a dark council member only nine months earlier betray the hellish empire to save his brothers life and helped the few remaining republic survivors get off Coruscant. Once arriving on Teth where the Republic was now hiding Drew was ordered to train a young jedi girl, Kassidee Kingston by Grand Master Zym himself. threw out the last eleven years of the Great Galactic war the Republic fought endlessly trying to win the great galactic war and regain their lost capital planet, the campaign was long and difficult it cause every one to go threw Hell in one way or another. Starting on Platoril a baren planet with multiple imperial outpost on it, then the battle of Vandor 1 where Drew married Satele while fighting a group of sith stalkers, next Vandor 2 where over one hundred thousand republic and freelancer battalions died on the battlefield making Grand Master Zym crack under the pressure and assign Drew, Kyle, and Satele to lead the republic to victory, next was the battle of Vandor 3 which was easily one of the bloodiest battle in the entire Great Galactic War and almost ended the republic struggle to kill Exeilixi. Finally the war for Coruscant began and In the final days of the war for coruscant Drew bravely lead the entire republic military in the battle on Coruscant along side Kyle, and the rest of the Black Knights. As the Republic and Empire settled into an uneasy cold war and despite the hundreds of request from jedi and Republic generals that Drew return to the battlefield he continued to deny all of them as he fell into a deep depression blaming himself for the rillions of deaths that Exelixi caused and began to have intense anxiety attack every time he heard some one bring up the war for coruscant. While his three children either finished or started their youngling training and Satele was working tirelessly to help the rest of the republic before she set of on a odyssey inspired by the force Drew did his best to help out how ever possible. But it wasn't until his brother mysteriously died from a parasite planted his blood stream that he finally managed to overcome his depression enough to return to the republic not as a jedi but a solider, he came to the republic as it's military's supreme commander. Drew worked as close as possible with Kyle's wife Elin Garza and with Satele who was now the Jedi Grand Master to guide the republic to victory in the cold war but with the betrayal of his son Hunter drew struggled to find a way to forgive himself. during the Galactic war Drew stepped down to the rank of General allowing Former Havoc squad member, Jace Malcom, to become the supreme commander of the republics military. threw out the entire war there was multiple reports of the fearsome Sith Dark Lord, Necray, was concurring planets in the galaxies core but it the republic never looked into but when receiving a jedi distresses call from Kashyyyk Satele and Drew took the 902nd legion and their children Kingston and Valery to investigate. On the planet Drew and Satele reunited with their lost son, Hunter, and fought for their lives as he attacked them. The lightsaber duel lasted a few minutes before Valery tired to stop Hunter but was stopped by Kingston who knew that there was nothing they could do. Drew and Satele lie on the ground helplessly in pain as Hunter smashed his red lightsaber blade into their heads. BIOGRAPHY EARLY LIFE "The jedi have restricted themselves And are unwilling to completely free themselves from the chains we bare in life." -Drew explaining his view of the jedi- born in 3699 BBY belonging to the extremely feared leaders of the Kade Clan, Herron and Kytana Kade, during the Great Hunt. While the Mandolorian group was hiding on Zoist Drew and Kyle where born and handed over to the Emperor personally. Drew and Kyle were given to an old and mysterious Sith pureblood who spent the next sixteen years training these alegedlly Sith'ari brother, showing them how to reach out to the dark side and discover it's darkest secrets. In 3683 BBY their training with Lord Oa was complete, for the next two years drew training under a group of stealth Sith assassins who showed him how to truly become one with the force. The emperor kept close tabs on both of the brothers making sure that they where prepared for the coming war, normally he would have them fight Sith who had failed their part in the empire elabratee plan to seize the galaxy. In 3681 BBY a large party of Imperial forces traveled to the sith hone world, Korriban, that the jedi had stolen from them in the Great Hyperspace war, with only one objective in mind, destroy the republic fleet and reclaim are native land, Drew invaded the main space port. Multiple Jedi and soldiers tried to prevent the invasion before it grew into a large scale attack. Within minutes the Sith controlled Korriban again, and if any jedi had survived and was still on board on of their ships they would be lined up in the hangar and murdered. Immediately after the Battle of Korriban ended Drew traveled back to Zoist with and was rewarded tge title of, Kleos, meaning that who ever claimed the mantle would guide the empire into a new and glorious age. Kyle who had claimed the title of, Katharos, meaning a pure evil warrior waited in the sith castles peak with Kleos until the famed SithLord, Darth Marr, entered the room and anouceded that he would continue their training on the front-lines of the Great Galactic War. Threw out the next year Marr and his apprentices became more and more famed with in the empire and feared within the republic, all because of the major victory's the three sith had over the Jedi in the past few months. Marr trained the purebloods in multiple forms of combat and how to channel thrir hatred and Anger to geow stronger in the ways of the sith. Half way in to the year 3679 BBY Kleos and Katharos parted ways from each othrr and Marr finally fulfilled their purpose in the galaxy, serving the emperor as hos personal assassins, hiwever the emperor had other plans for the brothers and sent them to Kamino. Here they tested the rumor that it was impossible to transfer the force to a clone and once this was proven wrong after Katharos's clone used the force to levitate small items such as pens and holopads off of a near by table. With the this knowledge Kleos was ordred to push the two clones to their limits but threw this experiment his clone was driven mad and began to scream at the top of his lungs, pounding on the reenforced windows In his holding cell. A few days past and the clone's vocal cords stopped working and his wrist where completely covered in scratches that where all self inflicted. Katharos's clone had a similar but instead of screaming it resorted to cannibalism after it refused to eat anything the clone began to eat itself. Not long later it started to whispered into the microphobs in the room speaking of things like a coming hell, death, and bloodshed. Kleos executed both clones and threw their dead bodies into the oceans of Kamino never to be seen again. The empower demanded that the brothers make one clone with their combined DNA, the instantly went insane repeat the flaws of the first two clones but showed improvement as Kleos trained him in the ways of the Dark Side and Katharos trained him in combat skills. Before long the brother where sent back into the war while other sith continued this monster's training. PRE WAR FOR CORUSCANT "I made a monster worse than any other, the hell we live in is my fault, the blood of billions has spilled because of me!" -Drew speaking with Satele Shan opening up to her for the first about the man known only ad the assassin- as the next couple years passed Kleos trained to young apprentices in the ways of the dark side both of them despite their completely different personalities held a high level of respect for the famed sith lord, however on the Occasion neither of them agreed with his views and motives but where willing to follow him to the ends of the galaxy. Only months after his second apprentice, Ravenous, completed her training under Kleos both of the brothers demanded that their apprentices allow the Kaminotains To clone them as well. At first the process seemed useless and uncalled for but after Ravenous asked her master and Katharos for answers they revealed their dark intensions. The purebloods agreed that the emperor was indeed a strong and ruthless opponent but he was far to merciful and Kleos had read over the empire plans to win the war and found multiple errors in it, they planned on creating small armies of their apprentices and themselves so that when the time comes and together the brother attack the emperor the rest of the sith will have to fight their way threw an army of skilled warriors before saving their beloved leader. This frightened everyone but shortly later everyone was in agreement. In 3670 BBY Kleos and Katharos where captured during the battle of Baltora after their fury class intercepter was shot out of the air by republic strike class star fighter and crashed landed in the middle of the battlefield, the legendary sith where taken as prisoners of war and strangly didn't put up a fight at all seemingly wanting to be arrested. However as the republic transport vessel was exiting Baltora's atmisphere two imperial strike ships shot it done killing everyone on board, but knowing that if any of the prisoners survived they could easily escape the jedi master in charge of the attacks on the planet sent in a team on commandos to investiage the ruins. The commandos where left speechless once they found Katharos and Kleos's unconscious bodies regenerating the lethal wounds at incredible speeds. News of the purebloods arrest spread across the empire as rumors began to emerge that the sith where becoming weak and that the tide of the war had turned in the republic favor. This worried the emporer enough and convinced him that despite the inspiation the brothers had been on the sith they had to be exicuted making him decide to bring exelixi to the surface after multipule years of hiding the clone from the empire and public. when drew came out of his unconsciousness he awoke in a republic integration room on coruscant chained to In his seat with his hands cuffed to the table, there was a sharp pain coming from his right leg which was know bandaged in bloody cloths. He sat three for a few minute before a young jedi girl entered the room holding a holopad her name was, Satele Shan, she walked around to the other side of the table and began to ask Kleos questions like, "Whats your name?", "Where are you from?", and "What do you know about the empires plans for later in the war?". Kleos knew the answers to the majority of the questions and watched her type them all into her holopad the whole interrogation took roughly twenty minutes and ended in an unpredictable way. Before leaving the room Satele offered Kleos a deal, he could either spend the rest of his life in prison or he could join a classified republic team full of murders, thugs, terrorist, and hackers known as the Black Knights. without much thought the sith decided to work on with the team throwing away the life he once knew full of fame and glory for a life full of secrets and lies. Satele had a couple medics help Kleos in to a hover-chair and take in to a near by republic medical facility to be prepped for surgery. Once arriving to the facility he was taken to a classified floor underground and assigned a room in which he would stay in for the next hour or so while the doctors prepared. In the room was a holopad that would allow him to catch up with the news by watching the holo-net news channel or read bios about the other members on the team, a couch, and a small bed with a lamp next it on a nightstand. Drew grabbed the holopad and read every ones bio's before long the door open and one of the nurses guided him to the room in which his surgery would take place. Unknown to him after the doctors gave him the anesthesia putting the sith lord to sleep the group of expert surgeons carefully planted large amounts of nano droid in the mans veins. The thousands of microscopic droids now floated side by side with his blood cell being pumped threw the heart and the flowing threw his whole body Passing threw his brain, lungs, and enteral intestines. Next they carefully implanted a micro voice recorder in the back of his skull,that would allow the republic to keep tabs on everything that he says and does simply to ensure that he isn't planning an attack on the republic or anything else along the lines of that. Imedently after the doctors woke him up they escorted him back up stairs and helped him into a republic dropship that was headed for the republic space station above Coruscant. on board was his brother Kyle, and the six other men on the team that he read up on before the surgery. Within minutes they had landed in the station and where rushed into a run down junker ship that looked like something a smuggler or wanna be drug dealer would own, inside the men where welcomed by republic captain, Royal Kade, and jedi knight, Satele Shan, in here it was explained to them that they where going to be pulling missions to dangrouse or risky for the soldiers who fight in the great galactic war. THE BLACK KNIGHTS YEAR ONE "This team was set up for failure from the begining, there was never a chance that we would accually successfully complete a mission together. You didn't take the team to ensure that all of us would be compatible." -Drew trying to make Grand Master Zym realize the errors he made while making this team- THE BOMBING OF THEED =